


Yorak

by Kristaru1542



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaru1542/pseuds/Kristaru1542
Summary: Lance goza y perdura una vida llena de aventuras que continuamente lo terminan llevando a la oficina del director.Pero una noche, tras vencer con una de las chicas más atractivas de su colegio, su vida permuta por completo cuando es atacado por una niña que portaba con un extraño ser en su interior: un galra de nombre Keith, que ahora se ha fusionado con Lance durante el resto de su vida y lo ha involucrado en una letal guerra galáctica.





	1. Prefacio

—Aquí, Tripulación de Cerveros, aproximándonos a la Tierra con los espécimes prisioneros a bordo.

La misión en busca de espécimes había resultado todo un éxito. Los tripulantes de la misión de Cerveros habían encontrado a cinco alienígenas de un sector desconocido. O como ellos se hacían llamar: Galras.

El encuentro entre los tripulantes y los misteriosos y tentadores galras fue cuando los astronautas anteriormente mencionados arribaron a Cerberos. Al llegar ahí iniciaron con su misión, exploraron el lugar e iniciaron su investigación sobre este. Entonces, uno de los tripulantes divisó a unos extraños seres: tez morada, algunos con cabello y otros con pelaje en todo el cuerpo, marcas extrañas en el rostro, orejas puntiagudas y de una gran estatura. Galras.

Ya hacía más de cinco años que la Estación Espacial Garrison había ordenado a los exploradores y astronautas buscar algún espécimen o ser vivo en cualquiera de sus misiones o viajes al umbrío espacio. Y los tripulantes de Cerveros habían sido los primeros en cumplir con la misión.

Los tripulantes, jubilosos de su célebre triunfo, iban rumbo a la Tierra. Triufántes, los astronautas solemnizaban mientras la Estación Espacial Garrison examinaba el rumbo de la nave. La Almirante Sanda se encontraba al mando; y no podía estar más orgullosa de sus tripulantes. Sonreía de oreja a oreja por lo sucedido.

—¡Buen trabajo, tripulantes! —profirió con fervor, observando que la nave se aproximaba a la Tierra mediante una pantalla de la estación—. Ahora, regresen a la estación con los prisioneros a bordo.

—Copiado —replicó el piloto de la nave.

Capturar a los galras había resultado una tarea diáfana para lo que los tripulantes se esperaban. Creían que el labor de capturar a los espécimes resultaría complejo e imprudente. Pero no, para su conmoción fue muy sencillo; tanto que llegaron a cavilar que la captura de los galra había formado parte de un plan.

Pero aquello ya no concernía, puesto que en aquel santiamén habían desempeñado dos misiones y aquello era digno de una gran recompensa.

Hasta que uno de los alienígenas escapó de su prisión.

—¡MAYDAY, MAYDAY! —vociferó uno de los tripulantes, mientras la Estación Espacial Garrison observaba con atención y atrocidad la escena frente a ellos: la nave se desgobernaba, el caos reinaba y los gritos hacían propagación en la estación—. ¡Se escapó uno de los espécimes, necesitamos ayuda inmediata!

La nave, al penetrar la atmósfera, había adaptado el aspecto de una esfera de candela. Descendía a toda celeridad y no tenía dominio o rumbo alguno. Y en menos de un minuto, la nave detonó tras colisionar en un sorbete y desolado bosque.

Y la transmisión se distorsionó.

—¡¿Dónde cayó?!—la Almirante Sanda estaba exasperada, amedrentada.

—¡Estamos trabajando en ello!—replicó una de las supervisoras mientras tecleaba en diversas pantallas, en busca de información.

En tanto, el estrépito ocasionado por la explosión de la nave invocó a las ambulancias, a los policías y a la muchedumbre al lugar de lo previamente sucedido.

Y la escena delante ellos se aclaró: ya hacían algunos trozos de cohete en llamas, al igual que los árboles más cercanos a este.

—¡Búsquen sobrevivientes, rápido!—ordenó un policía y, sin esperar ni un segundo, el resto de ellos comenzó la búsqueda.

La Almirante se encontraba agobiada. No solo el incidente de sus tripulantes la intranquilizó, sino los espécimes. Podían, en cualquier momento, evadirse.

Y aquello sería imperdonable.

Una enfermera revisó la parte del cohete más integra y, para su mayor sorpresa, localizó a un ileso tripulante.

—¡Hay alguien con vida!—notificó al instante, trayendo como producto el apoyo de varios médicos que arribaron, al igual que ella, a la zona de emergencia.

Elevaron al tripulante sobre una camilla y lo ingresaron a la ambulancia más cercana. Al tener a bordo a los médicos y al sobreviviente, la ambulancia inició su recorrido hacia el hospital más cercano.

Los médicos examinaron cada una de las partes del tripulante escudriñando heridas graves en este. Y, en menos de un instante, una mano desconocida y de un tono violeta proveniente del tripulante arremetió a los médicos e inició un ataque, ocasionando la muerte del resto de los individuos a bordo. La ambulancia dio giros y perdió rumbo, remolcándose sobre el desamparado camino.

Pronto, no hubo mas que un silencio descomunal. Las llamas se alzaron sobre el desmantelado vehículo y la noche opaca se elevaba sobre el cielo. Cuando, súbitamente, la misma mano violeta salió ileso del vehículo; y ya no se trataba del intacto tripulante, sino de un galra.

Sin ningún rumbo, el galra se introdujo en la complexión más cercana a él y, con un cuerpo enteco en su disposición, se embarcó en busca de un individuo más fuerte y más resistente.

Tenía una misión que cumplir; pero para cumplirla, necesitaba encontrar a un individuo con el cual dispusiera de una fusión resistente.

Yᴏʀᴀᴋ


	2. Descontrol

La armónica mañana del día viernes trajo obtendremos al azafranado sol.

La alarma matutina interrumpió el profundo sueño de Lance McClain. Desesperado y exhausto del sonido irritable proveniente de su reloj ubicado en su estante izquierdo de su cama, atenuó el sonido de la alarma de un puñetazo y procuró reconciliar su sueño.

Pero un recuerdo vago ocasionó en él un sentimiento eufórico y agitado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, se convirtió rápidamente en su cama y se encaminó a tomar una ducha.

Ese viernes se sumaba al resto de los días previos en los que Lance corrompía las normas y reglas de su colegio. Y para producir más emoción a su día, recuerda el último día de clases.

No se preocupó en las secuelas de sus actos, y qué se necesitará para no ser su primera vez en ser enviado a la oficina del director o llamar a la atención de los profesores por algún acto de rebeldía.

La afectuosa y cálida agua de la ducha cubría el delgado, pero sano cuerpo de tez acaramelada de Lance. Talló cada centímetro de su cuerpo con el esponjoso zacate colmado de un espumoso shampú y, ya concluidos sus actos, accedió a enjuagarse. Salió de su confortante bañera y comenzó con la labor de rebuscar prendas con las cuales podríamos ayudar de clases. Pero la sola idea de pensar en que prenda elegir de entre todo el cúmulo distinto que tenían de ellas, lo incitó al aburrimiento y se satisfizo en colocar las mismas prendas que empleaba la mayoría de sus días. Se perfumó, alistó las pertenencias que requieren para su catástrofe de aquel día y prosiguió en salir de su habitación.

En la cocina de su residencia, su hermana mayor Verónica elaboraba el desayuno. El fenomenal aroma a huevos y tocinos crujientes en la estufa impregnaban el ambiente. El estómago de Lance dio un rugido al percibir el aroma del valioso desayuno.

—Maldito dormilón —bociferó Verónica al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano.

—Dormilón tu asqueroso novio —Lance trató de ofenderla.

—¡Ya lárgate, maldito animal! —manifestó Verónica, señalando la puerta principal de la residencia.

—No sin antes irme sin mis porciones de tocino —Lance se abalanzó sobre el plato de tocino crujiente recién cocinado y, agarrando una gran porción de este, se los llevó en dirección a la boca y masticó con lujuria y alegría—. ¡Mmm... Delicioso!

—¡Joder, Lance! —Verónica alzó la espátula con la cual preparaba el exquisito desayuno y con este comenzó a golpear a Lance, quien se rió en el acto.

—¡Ja, adiós hermanita! —Lance dibujó en el una sonrisa pícara y accedió a encaminarse hacia la salida de la residencia.

Al encontrarse en el exterior de la casa, sacó sus audífonos y su celular y procedió a reproducir música. De entre toda su variedad de música, escogió POP/STAR, canción interpretada por el grupo K/DA. Lance no se consideraba un fanático del K-pop; sin embargo, esa era una excepción. Era la única canción del K-pop que lo había atrapado por completo. Además de que el vídeo de la canción era, sin duda alguna, inigualable.

La melodía k-pop, combinada con un poco de electrónica, inició con la canción mientras Lance agarraba su bicicleta y, ya montado en esta, comenzaba a pedalear. El grupo comenzó a cantar la canción K-pop mientras Lance admiraba los caminos repletos de varias residencias de distintas formas, tamaños y colores repletas de árboles que cubrían los rayos del azafranado sol mañanero.

Salió del vecindario en el que él y su familia habitaban y se adentró a los colosales caminos inundados de distintos medios de transportes. Y, como era de costumbre, se encaminó a su colegio.

. . .

La juvenil muchedumbre parloteaba de un lugar a otro, dejándose llevar por el descontrol de su interior al saber que este sería su último día de clases. Pero lo que atenuaba sus emociones era el agotado discurso del director, el cual siempre ocurría cada fin de ciclo escolar. De tan solo pensar en ello, el entusiasmado sentimiento de los jóvenes se rebaja y decaía.

Pero eso no era impedimento de gozar de sus amigos un último día de clases.

Lance estacionó su bicicleta y colocó en este un candado para evitar que está fuera saqueada por algún desconocido. Sujetó las riendas de su mochila y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la entrada principal de su colegio. Había quedado llegar a un lugar en específico para reunirse con los acompañantes de su catastrófico plan de aquel día: Katie Holt y Hunk Garrett, sus dos mejores amigos. Semanas previas, cuando Lance adecuaba los sucesos de su catástrofe, Katie había sido la primera de los dos jóvenes en proponerse en apoyar a su amigo cubano en el suceso catastrófico si tan solo recibía algo a cambio; mientras que Hunk, al borde del vómito, difícilmente cedía a las súplicas de sus amigos a que participara y colaborara con ellos en aquel acto. Eso había ocurrido en un día soleado durante el transcurso del almuerzo, el cual contaba con sándwiches, agua potable y fruta de distintas variaciones; entre ellas manzanas, uvas y albaricoques.

Mientras Lance rememoró aquel recuerdo, no se percató del chico que tenía adelante y choco vigorosamente contra él. Al apreciar al cubano, el chico accedió a burlarse:

—¡Miren, es el prieto bailarín! —el resto de sus acompañantes rió al unísono tras escuchar aquello.

—¡Creo que de tanto bailar lo dejo tuerto! —rió uno de los chicos.

—¡¿Y eso que mierdas tiene de sentido?! —contraatacó Lance, creyendo que aquellas burlas no eran más que simples palabras vacías.

—Hoy es el último día de clases —manifestó uno de ellos—. Y no me alegraría nada más en el mundo que no ver tu asquerosa cara de mierda.

Los chicos rieron al unísono; y Lance, como único remedio, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar señalado para reunirse con sus amigos. Ya estaba harto de que se burlaran de él. Estaba harto de tener que soportar las burlas en su contra, de tener que tragarse esas palabras hirientes.

Comenzó de nuevo su carrera, hasta que casi choca con una chica de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo; pero, para su suerte, Lance frenó en seco a tiempo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, temiendo a tener que escuchar de nuevo burlas sobre él y su tono de piel. Pero al ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de oreja a oreja—. ¡C-Claire!

Claire era la chica de los sueños de Lance. La más deseada de la escuela, la más dulce, la más bondadosa, la más atractiva, la mejor de las mejores. Lance siempre ansió tener totalmente la atención de esa chica. Y quería que todo saliera a la perfección cuando se trataba de ella. No había imperfecciones en su presencia, ninguna.

—Hola, Lance —regresó el saludo la de mechones pelirrojos—. No tienes de que disculparte, no has chocado conmigo.

—S-Si... Disculpa —Lance se maldijo a sí mismo al no poder desvanecer de su rostro su absurda y vergonzosa expresión de adolescente enamorado y atontado. Pero cuando se trataba de Claire, no había impedimento alguno para no dejar fluir aquellos sentimientos melifluos—. Solo... Perdón. No me fijé por donde caminaba y yo solo corrí como un tonto y, entonces, entonces te ví y yo dije... bueno, yo hice... Solo, perdón.

Claire soltó una pequeña y delicada risa al ver las acciones y al escuchar las palabras de Lance. Su mejor amiga, Ruth, veía la escena fascinada ante los dos enamorados.

—¡Hey, chica! —Ruth llamó la atención de Claire—. ¡Ey, necesito llegar a tiempo al discurso del director! ¡No quiero retrasarme por tus ganas de ver al cubano bailarín!

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Ruth —Claire se disculpó con su amiga y, después, guío su atención a Lance—. Nos vemos.

—Si... Nos vemos —Lance veía con suma atención como la chica de sus sueños se encaminaba junto a su amiga al auditorio para estar presentes en el discurso del director.

Y su alegría aumentó. Sabía que aquel día tendría toda la atención de Claire en cuanto realizara su catástrofe. Y, decidido, volvió a su labor de reunirse con Hunk y Katie.

. . .

—¡Por fin hablo con ella y lo primero que hago es decir mis pendejadas! ¡¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo con mi vida?! —Lance se maldecía una y otra vez al recordar su actitud frente a Claire.

—¿Dónde habías estado, Lance? —Hunk preguntó al ver a su amigo Lance presente en el punto que habían acordado para reunirse hace unos cuantos días.

—Hola, Hunk —un poco avergonzado, Lance saludó a su amigo en busca de tranquilizarse—. ¿Traes la cámara?

Hunk había quedado en traer una cámara para guardar aquella increíble catástrofe durante años y años. Hunk se había puesto pálido al enterarse que tenía que traerla; y es que el problema empezaba en que no la había pedido prestada, la había agarrado sin la autorización de sus padres.

—¡Lance, si mis padres me descubren que la agarré sin su permiso, me asesinaran! —Hunk sentía que su cuerpo se cubría de sudor debido al miedo y a los nervios que carcomían su alma por completo. No estaba acostumbrado a corromper las reglas de su colegio y mucho menos las de su hogar—. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

—¡Es mi oportunidad! —exclamó Lance, decidido de las acciones que había tomado—. ¡Ya no habrá más burlas, tendré la atención de todos y Claire finalmente se fijará en mi!

En eso, una vigorosa luz cayó encima de los rostros de Lance y Hunk; los cuales entrecerraron los ojos en el acto.

—¡Katie! —gritó Lance—. ¡Apágala, eso duele!

Katie acató las órdenes del cubano y procedió en apagar la luz. Y Lance, al tener la vista aclarada, quedó boquiabierto al apreciar todo el material que había traído Katie para su catástrofe: luces, bocinas, trajes, entre muchas otras cosas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el cubano—. ¡¿Todo eso es para nosotros?!

—Sip —afirmó Katie; la cual infló el chicle que traía en su boca y, al poncharse, prosiguió a masticarlo de nuevo—. La mayoría de las cosas las hurté del cuarto de mi hermano. Las agarré sin su autorización. ¡Gozenlo!

—¡Esto va a estar de huevos, va a estar cabrón! —Lance sentía que la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que este día llegara, y finalmente lo tenía enfrente. Y al apreciar todo el material conseguido por Katie, su alegría había aumentado de nuevo.

Justo cuando Lance comenzaba a llevarse consigo el material traído por Katie, esta los arrebato de las manos del cubano y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Lo prometido es deuda —soltó, esperando la paga que Lance le había prometido por su apoyo.

—¡Ah, sí claro, toma! —Lance sacó de su mochila el videojuego que Katie había indicado que quería como paga—. ¡Gasté todos mis ahorros en esa porquería!

—¡Si, Killbot Phantasm 1! —Katie dió brincos de alegría al tener el preciado videojuego en sus manos, el cual veía como a un prodigio—. ¡Hoy me voy a desvelar!

—¡Bien, es hora! —Lance se centró en su labor de iniciar con la catástrofe. Era momento de cambiar las cosas.

. . .

El auditorio se encontraba infestado de gritos y brincos eufóricos de todos los adolescentes que ansiaban con que el día diera por concluido. Solo unos cuantos minutos más y todo daría por finalizado. La escuela quedaría atrás y abrirían paso a las vacaciones. Le dirían adiós a álgebra y le darían la bienvenida a la playa y a los videojuegos.

—Como presidente estudiantil, solo quiero desearles un buen fin de año escolar a todos —Ruth dió inicio al discurso del director deseando buena suerte a sus compañeros para lo que se les avecinaba en un futuro cercano.

—¡Ruth, sé mi novia! ¡Te amo! —un chico repleto de acné y de grandes y chuecos dientes grito con fervor y repleto de amor a Ruth al apreciarla en el escenario. A la cual no le hizo gracia alguna—. ¡Háblame!

—¡Y espero que todos puedan ir a mi casa el próximo sábado para despedir a los chicos que van rumbo a la universidad! —prosiguió Ruth, ganándose el grito y las porras de todos los chicos presentes—. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Y ahora, sin más por el momento, el director Hotson!

El director Hotson camino con su elegante traje y bien perfumado hacia el centro del escenario, que a cambio de ello recibió un profundo e incómodo silencio de parte del alumnado.

—¡Gracias, Ruth! —a pesar de ello, Hotson agradeció a Ruth por sus palabras anteriormente dichas—. ¡Y buenos días, chicos y chicas! Todos ustedes están concientes de que el último día de clases, varios de ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo aprovechar sus días vacacionales; a lo cual, acuden a mi ayuda para obtener la respuesta.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas; y por alguna extraña razón, sabían a lo que el director Hotson quería llegar: curso de verano.

—¡Hey, Claire! —Griffin, apuesto y el favorito de las chicas, mientras el director daba su aburrida y exhausta discusión sobre el curso de verano, llamó la atención de Claire—. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Ruth?

—¡Claro! —exclamó la chica—. Es mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué no ir?

Mientras tanto, Lance veía por la parte trasera del escenario al público presente. Eran varios; y al apreciar aquello, pudo sentir que el nervio dominaba cada pensamiento de él. Nunca había hecho una catástrofe tan grande como la que haría a continuación.

—¿Cómo va todo, Katie? —preguntó a su amiga, quien hacia unos preparativos y retoques más para la catástrofe.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —exclamó la de mechones castaños—. ¡No se me desesperen, todo esto que estoy haciendo es por ustedes! ¡Téngame paciencia!

—¡Esto es una locura! —confesó Hunk, haciendo unos retoques a la cámara que poseía en sus manos—. ¡No sé cómo me deje convencer! ¡Si mis padres se enteran, será mi fin!

Lance se acercó a su amigo y procedió a darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, en señal de hacerle saber que todo iba a salir bien. O eso creía, ya que el también se encontraba nervioso.

—Espero y funcione —dijo como última esperanza.

Y mientras el director Hotson seguía con su discurso, las luces que lo iluminaban en las penumbras del auditorio se apagó de la nada.

Lance, Hunk y Katie estaban listos para iniciar. Cada uno dió la señal de que era ahora o nunca y dieron por comienzo a la catástrofe.

Una pantalla colosal se alzó sobre el escenario mientras el director apreciaba, confundido, la escena frente a él. La canción conocida como La La La de Shakira comenzó a sonar por todo el auditorio. Y luces de colores comenzaron a resplandecer por el lugar.

—¿Eh? —el director Hotson no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Pero qué demo... ? ¡AHHHH!

Una trampilla se abrió bajo los pies del director, teniendo como consecuencia a que este cayera en esta. El alumnado, al apreciar aquel acto, comenzó a reírse y, al cabo de unos segundos, cualquier inciso de confusión comenzó a desvanecer en estos. Katie río ante esto último sucedido.

En las pantallas, un misterioso chico apareció cantando y bailando la canción. El alumnado, menos desconcertado de lo ocurrido, comenzó a gritar y a festejar lo que estaba delante de ellos. Claire se sonrojó un poco al ver a aquel misterioso chico bailar frente a todos los presentes.

Lance se movía con ritmo y pasión. Había estado asistiendo a clases de danza para practicar sus movimientos de aquella catástrofe sin la autorización de sus padres. La canción elegida le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su ciudad natal, en donde solía ir a la playa para jugar fútbol o bailar en sus momentos libres. Hunk grababa cada movimiento suyo, mientras que Katie se las arreglaba para poner en las pantallas el mejor efecto visual para aumentar el hype del alumnado.

En eso, Lance supo que era ahora o nunca. Salió al escenario y, al tener por completo la iluminación y la vista del alumnado sobre él, recibió un cúmulo de aplausos, gritos y silbidos festejando su aparición. Lance se quedó estático, nunca había tenido la atención total de la escuela; y mucho menos de esa manera. La última vez que lo había visto todo el alumnado fue una vez en la que su ex mejor amigo James Griffin, en uno de los recesos de la escuela, le echó mermelada y refresco sobre su cabeza y los presentes en ese momento comenzaron a humillárlo por lo sucedido. Lance no pudo evitarlo, una suave sonrisa se formó en él. Los miedos se desvanecieron, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Basta. Basta de ser El prieto bailarín. Era momento de cambiar, de ser alguien más, de que las burlas y las humillaciones dieran por finalizadas. Y lo más importante: que la atención de Claire fuera completamente dirigida hacia él. Y lo había logrado, la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Decidido, Lance, entre movimientos, cantos y con un poco de humo proveniente de su amiga Katie, camino despacio hacia la chica. Y al tenerla frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreírle y cantarle. Solo había ojos para ella, no importaba el resto. Solo él y Claire.

—¡Hunk! —Katie susurró a su amigo, mientras que en su mano derecha sujetaba una cuerda la cual amarraba con firmeza un gancho—. ¡Es hora de volar!

Hunk hizo una señal de afirmación. Y, gracias al humo echado por su amiga, camino con disimulo hacia Lance sin ser visto por el alumnado y lo enganchó a la cuerda. Hunk dió una señal a Katie para que accediera a alzar a Lance y, hecho el acto, Lance se alzó por los aires.

La multitud bajo él gritaba y aplaudía con optimismo. A las chicas presentes se les elevaba la temperatura al apreciar a Lance volar sobre ellas, era apuesto. Las luces de distintos y varios colores que iluminaban el auditorio trasformaban el ambiente en una alocada fiesta. Lance no podía creerlo. Por primera vez la escuela lo amaba, por primera vez se sintió cómodo en el colegio. Y estaba conciente de que por esta catástrofe lo recordarían para siempre. En especial Claire, quien, aún en los aires, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lance trato de acercarse a ella; sin embargo, la cuerda lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás justo cuando su mano estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tocar el de Claire. La música y las luces de colores se apagaron de la nada. La cuerda lo jaló hacia el auditorio y pudo apreciar al responsable de que su exitoso desastre se detuviera de la nada: el director Hotson lo miraba con ferozidad. Las luces que anteriormente iluminaban el auditorio volvieron a encenderse. El director quitó los lentes que Lance tenía puesto, dejando expuesto su rostro.

—¡Miren, es el prieto bailarín! —uno de los chicos presentes grito entre risas y burlas, a lo que el resto comenzó a reír junto a él.

—¡Es el vagabundo de Varadero!

—¡Es el niño tuerto!

—¡Es el chico de la mermelada!

Y, de pronto, los aplausos y gritos de euforia dieron por finalizadas para abrir paso a las burlas. Claire fue la única que no rió en el acto; más bien, miró a Lance con pena.

—¡Eso es todooo! —gritó Katie, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos en la catástrofe. Mientras que Hunk, quien se encontraba a su lado, ya comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Lance estaba en serios problemas.

. . .

Lance y Katie se encontraban sentados afuera de la oficina del director, esperando a que su amigo Hunk saliera de esta. Pobre, él era el que menos quería involucrarse en el asunto. Lance comenzó a sentirse mal al respecto. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro para atenuar los nervios.

—Que fracaso... —soltó de la nada—. Soy un perdedor. Quería impresionar a Claire y lo más seguro es que ella se debe de estar burlando de mi.

—Ajá —afirmó Katie, sin importarle mucho lo dicho por Lance—. Llegando jugaré una partida de Killbot Phantasm 1. Estará de locos.

Lance se limitó a echarle una pequeña mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar muy tranquila? Era Katie, después de todo. Una chica un tanto extraña que, días anteriores, había dicho que comenzaría a vestirse como chico por mera comodidad. Había veces en la que ni siquiera la entendía.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió revelando a un pálido Hunk salir de esta.

—¿C-Cómo te fue, amigo? —preguntó Lance, tratando de hacer su mejor sonrisa posible a pesar de los nervios que lo carcomían.

—Estoy muerto... —Hunk ni siquiera le regresó la mirada—. Mis padres me matarán... Me sacarán el corazón... Estaré encerrado sin desayunar ni comer por días... —no pudo terminar de pensar en las secuelas, puesto a que las náuseas comenzaron a gobernar sus entrañas.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la salida de la escuela. Lance sabía que estaban en grandes problemas. En muy grandes y serios problemas. Y, por primera vez en todo su lapso de tiempo en la escuela, comenzó a sentir miedo de las secuelas de sus actos.

—¡Katie Holt! —el director Hotson llamó la atención de la chica para que accediera a entrar a la oficina.

—Esta bien, ya voy —Katie trataba de disimular su miedo, pero Lance notó en su tono de voz un poco de miedo—. Lance, toma —Katie accedió a darle a su amigo su preciado videojuego—. ¡Cuídalo por tu vida!

Katie se levantó de su asiento y caminó a paso lento tranquilo hacia la oficina del director. No sin antes girarse a su amigo y gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡La escuela me la pela!

Y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Lance a veces deseaba no conocerla para evitar vergüenzas, pero aquel pensamiento se desvanecía a los pocos segundos al rememorar las vergüenzas por las que él mismo había pasado durante todo el ciclo escolar.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y cerró los ojos. Si que tenía miedo, incluso le temblaban las rodillas.

En eso, una voz demasiado aguda infestó los adentros de Lance: se trataba de Ruth, rememorando los defectos de la escuela. No quería ver a nadie, no en esos instantes. No quería hacer el ridículo enfrente de sus compañeros de clase.

Lo que Lance no notó, fue que Claire la había acompañado hacia trabajo social. Y en eso, la chica vio al tímido Lance con las manos en el rostro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se dibujó en ella una suave y enorme sonrisa. Algo que, por supuesto, Ruth se había percatado.

—Oye, Claire —trató de llamar la atención de la chica—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, yo...

Ruth no la dejo terminar sus excusas. Le guiñó el ojo y, con un poco de fuerza, la acercó hacia Lance para que hablara con él.

—¡No, no quiero! —Claire susurró nerviosa lo más bajo posible.

—¡Vamos, háblale! —la motivó su amiga.

Claire se acercó con lentitud hacia Lance, y, aclarando su garganta, trato de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. A lo que accedió a tocarle uno de sus hombros, teniendo como consecuencias en este a que saltara del susto. Claire, al igual que Lance, dió un brinco del susto y todos sus cuadernos se esparcieron por el suelo.

—¡Claire! —Lance se asustó al comprobar de quién se trataba—. ¡Lo siento, y-yo, perdón!

—¡No, disculpa, fue mi culpa! —ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada dulce y torpe. Y Claire, tratando de evitar la mirada del contrario, comenzó a recoger sus cuadernos.

Inmediatamente, Lance acudió a su ayuda. Entre ambos comenzaron a alzar los cuadernos, hasta que ambos guiaron su mano al mismo cuaderno. Ambos chicos se tiñeron de rojo, a lo que rápidamente Lance apartó su mano de la de Claire. Tanto Claire como Lance se levantaron del suelo con todos los cuadernos ordenados y accedieron a dejarlos en la silla en la que anteriormente se encontraba sentado Lance. Para después volver a intercambiar miradas entre ambos. 

—Hey, me gustó mucho tu baile —Claire rompió con el silencio, tratando de admitirle a Lance su fascinación por su baile.

—¡¿Eh?! —Lance estaba sin creerlo. No solamente había sido la primera de la escuela en decírselo, sino que también se trataba de la chica de la cual estaba completamente enamorado—. ¡Si, es la canción que Shakira cantó en el mundial del 2014!

—¡Si, estuvo fenomenal! —admitió Claire.

—¡Ella canta de maravilla, es una de mis artistas preferidas!

—¡Si, también la mía!

Entonces, de la nada, ambos chicos volvieron a tornarse rojos de nuevo. Claire tenía que admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Lance. Y apreciar que podían, al menos por un mínimo lapso de segundos, crear una conversación fluyente, la hacía sentir de maravilla.

—Claire, e-estaba pensando... Ehm —Lance se había decidido en algo. Dejaría atrás sus miedos y enfrentaría sus problemas: estaba decidido en invitar a una cita a Claire—. ¿Podrías tener conmigo una cita mañana por la noche?

Los mejillas de Claire se tiñeron por completo de rojo. Una suave sonrisa se formó en ella, algo que volvió loco a Lance.

—Me encantaría —admitió sin más la chica, aún con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Excelente, te veré en tu casa a las ocho en punto de la noche! —de una manera u otra, los miedos de Lance se desvanecieron por completo. Y, en cambio, un sentimiento cálido y frenético lo invadieron por completo.

—¡Claro, ahí estaré esperándote! —Claire anudó su cabello en su dedo, tratando de calmar los nervios y el optimismo.

Ruth, quien llevaba hace unos cuantos minutos observándolos, dió unos cuantos codazos a Claire. Llamando, así, la atención de la chica.

—¡Vamos, Claire! —dijo—. ¡No tengo todo el día, necesito hacer los preparativos para la fiesta!

—Bueno... Será mejor que me vaya —a pesar de que Ruth la jalaba en dirección a la salida, Claire no podía quitar la vista de Lance.

—¡S-Si, nos vemos!

Claire no supo como contestar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Lance. Se había atontado, tanto que no se percató de la pared que estaba detrás de ella; con la cual chocó, aunque no con tanta fuerza.

—Adiós —fue lo último que dijo Claire antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando Lance estuvo seguro de que Claire y Ruth ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, comenzó a gritar y a brincar de la alegría.

—¡SI! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Dijo que si!

El día de Lance se volvió de un fracaso a un éxito. No importaba si el resto se burlaba de él, ya no le importaba lo que James Griffin dijera de él, ni siquiera le importaba las secuelas que tendría con el director Hotson. Solo importaba la cita con Claire, una cita que solo vivía en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Nunca creyó que se volvería realidad. Y ahí estaba, brincando de un lado a otro de la alegría debido a la cita que tendría al día siguiente.

Comenzó a bailar, eso lo hacía cada vez que estaba de buen humor. El director, al escuchar semejante ruido, salió a investigar de qué se trataba. Katie también lo hizo, y al ver que se trataba de Lance no pudo evitar soltar:

—¡Wuu, eso es Lance! ¡Llévala a un mundo de placer y sexualidad!

—¡Señorita Holt! ¡Ese tipo de lenguaje! —Hotson llamó la atención de la chica. Después, guío su vista al eufórico Lance; quien bailaba sin cesar—. ¡Joven McClain! ¡Necesito que me acompañe y tomes asiento en mi oficina —Lance asintió, sin importarle mucho. Posteriormente, Hotson se dirigió a Katie—. Puede retirarse, señorita Holt.

—¡Suerte, Lance! —Katie caminó a lado de Lance, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espada.

—Claro... —Lance soltó un suave y dulce suspiro. Katie supo que esa mirada y ese tono de voz se trataba da nada más y nada menos que Claire.

Lance camino sin preocupación alguna hacia la oficina del director. Ya no le importaba nada.

Al fin tenía una oportunidad con Claire.

. . .

Se convirtió con suma lentitud. Hemos tomado posesión de otro individuo. El que había tenido a su disposición ya no tenía vida alguna vez. Ya le faltaba poco tiempo de vida.

Podríamos encontrar a un individuo con el cual podría fusionarse. Era ahora o nunca. Si no lograba su cometido, la misión de su especie se iría al caño y moriría al cabo de unas cuantas horas.

Pero ese era su día de suerte. El galra había llegado a una pequeña ciudad, en donde podía escuchar varios sonidos provenientes de esta. Tenía que ser esta noche, tenía que encontrarlo.

Tenía que apresurarse a encontrar al individuo perfecto. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Al menos tenía un individuo a su disposición un tanto fuerte, tal vez lo suficiente para otro día más.

Esperaba y eso fuera del tiempo suficiente para buscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, paladines!
> 
> ¡Al fin, puta, el primer capítulo de Yorak!
> 
> Ya aplique mi examen, a lo cual ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre.
> 
> Así que, trate de actualizar. ¡Y lo logré!
> 
> No me gusta el K-POP, pero si la canción que mencioné al principio del capítulo.
> 
> El capítulo es una parodia de la película "Goofy." Aunque, lastimosamente, solamente será en este capítulo.
> 
> Claire, Ruth y el director son personajes originales. Pero, aparentemente, solamente ellos tres serán originales y aparecerán en menos de cuatro capítulos. El resto de personajes si son de la serie de Voltron.
> 
> Ya falta poco para que Keith y Lance se reúnan. Aunque, claro, para que se vean y se conozcan bien será dentro de dos capítulos.
> 
> Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Cita

—Encontramos a seis de los espécimes extraviados, almirante.

Ya llevaban varios días buscando a los espécimes capturados en la misión de Cerveros. Para su fortuna, habían encontrado a seis de los siete galras que habían capturado. Faltaba uno.

—¿Hay rastros del restante? —preguntó la Almirante Sanda.

—No, mi almirante.

Todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones bajaron la mirada. Habían perdido a los cinco tripulantes de la misión y esta noticia no ayudaba en nada. La Almirante Sanda no quería ni deseaba más pérdidas. Y mucho menos quería desatar el caos en la ciudad.

—Bien, necesito que busquen bien por la ciudad. Envíen equipos de búsqueda, pasen desapercibidos por la ciudad. Observen bien algún movimiento extraño. Necesito a ese galra, no quiero que la muerte de mis tripulantes sea en vano.

—¡Entendido!

El soldado salió de la sala de reuniones, dispuesto a dar las órdenes asignadas al resto de sus cadetes. Mientras tanto, los presentes en la sala esperaron a que la Almirante diera órdenes de lo que procedería con los seis galras ya encontrados.

—¿Almirante Sanda? —Sam Holt trató de llamar la atención de su almirante—. ¿Que prosigue?

La Almirante se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. No quería proseguir con la investigación y los experimentos con un galra letal extraviado y libre en la ciudad. Pero no había de otra, quería investigar a los espécimes.

—Shiro, Matt, Iverson; inicien con los experimentos en animales —ordenó inmediatamente—. Si tenemos noticias al respecto con el galra extraviado, ya veré qué puedo hacer. Por el momento, hagan lo que les ordenó.

—De acuerdo —contestaron los tres al unísono.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, todos los presentes salieron de la sala de reuniones. Todos menos la Almirante y Sam Holt.

—Almirante, ¿qué sucederá si encontramos al galra extraviado? —preguntó Holt, curioso.

—Exterminarlo. Ese galra me da muy mala espina. No hay de otra, Holt.

. . .

—¡¿Qué es esto, Lance?! —la señora McClain había recibido la llamada de parte del director Hotson. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡No es nada, ma! —manifestó Lance, alzando ambos brazos en alto.

—¡¿Desatar un caos en medio de una discusión motivacional no significa nada para ti, Lance?! —la señora McClain alzó la voz, incluso haciendo temblar un poco a Lance.

—No solo estás en problemas, eres estúpido —Verónica dibujó una sonrisa burlona y dirigió aquellas palabras a Lance, quien la fulminó con la mirada. Dió unos cuantos sorbetes a su café tratando de alejar la mirada asesina de su hermano.

—¡Lance, siempre te has metido en problemas en la escuela! —volvió a tomar la palabra la señora McClain—. ¡Pero esta vez has cruzando los límites! ¡Estarás castigado durante tres meses!

—¡¿Qué?! —fue tan fuerte el grito de Lance que hasta pudo escuchar que alguien en la calle lo había callado.

—¡Cállate o serán otros tres! —apuntó la señora McClain hacia Lance en señal de amenaza—. ¡Y de una vez me darás tu celular!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —volvió a gritar, solo que alzó la voz mucho más esa vez.

—¡Seis meses!

—Madre, no puedes quitarme mi celular —trató de defender Lance, haciéndose la víctima—. ¿Qué pasa si me secuestran? ¿O me violan? ¿O tratan de asaltarme? ¡¿O matarme?!

—¡Qué te maten por estúpido! —volvió a gritar la señora McClain. Luego, estiró su mano hacia Lance—. ¡Ahora, me darás ese celular a la cuenta de tres!

No le quedaba opción. Tenía que acatar las órdenes de su madre. Si no lo hacía, no podía imaginar las cosas que le pasarían. Incluso, en esos instantes, prefería morir.

. . .

Ya eran tales horas de la noche. Lance se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, recostado en su cama y con la amarillenta luz de su habitación encendida. Katie reía a todo pulmón. Se le hacía gracioso el asunto en el que ella y sus dos amigos se encontraban metidos. Claro que le habían llamado la atención por lo sucedido en la escuela, pero eso no era impedimento para no reírse de ello. Y cuando Lance le contó a Katie y a Hunk que lo habían encerrado en su cuarto sin su celular y sin su música, Katie comenzaba a perder el aire y las lágrimas debido al ataque de risas que le había dado.

Para comunicarse entre ellos, el trío de amigos habían comprado unos walkie talkies. Esta decisión la habían tomado por si ocurría o había alguna emergencia. O por si a alguno de ellos perdiera el celular. Habían tomado una muy excelente decisión, Lance tenía que admitirlo. Al menos contaba con un medio de comunicación.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Katie trató de parar de reír, pero le era inevitable—. ¡Hubiera deseado estar en ese momento!

—¡Cállate ya, Katie! —Lance gritó desde el otro lado del walkie talkie—. ¡No me salgas con que a ti no te castigaron!

—De hecho, si lo hicieron —contestó inmediatamente la de mechones castaños—. Mi padre me miró con decepción, mi hermano me lanzaba miradas asesinas por haber hurtado en sus cosas, y mi madre... No quiero ni recordarlo —tembló ante estas últimas palabras.

—¿Y que hay de tu videojuego? ¿Te lo castigaron?

—No, ni siquiera lo tengo. ¡Porque a un estúpido se le olvidó devolverlo!

Lance trato de ignorar aquel último comentario. Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Al menos el videojuego se encontraba más seguro en sus manos.

—Hunk —Lance ahora dirigió toda su atención en su amigo, quien no había hablado durante toda la charla—, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

—Bueno, pues... —el chico trató de articular las palabras—. Me dejaron sin comer el día de hoy. No, por toda la semana. No, por todo el mes. Bueno, no, estoy exagerando. Pero me dejaron sin cena. No me dejaran tocar la cocina dentro de dos semanas... Es... Aterrador.

Lance, a pesar de haber soltado unas cuantas risitas debido a lo escuchado por su amigo Hunk, comenzó a sentir lástima. Los había involucrado en algo en lo que no les incumbía y ahora estaban en problemas debido a su necedad de impresionar a Claire. Quería desviar el tema, quería hablar de otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con el castigo que los tres habían recibido. Quería buscar algún otro tema de conversación, incluso si el tema resultara un tanto estúpido.

—¡Hey, Lance! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! —Katie hizo que sus dos amigos dieran un salto del susto. Se habían mantenido callados durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo mientras los tres soltaban un gran y pesado suspiro para despejar el estrés del asunto. Y que de la nada Katie gritara a todo pulmón no había ayudado en nada—. ¿Es cierto que tienes una cita con Claire?

Y es ahí en donde Lance sentía que su corazón explotaría de los nervios y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo rayos se había esparcido la noticia tan rápido? Seguramente la responsable había sido Ruth. Esa chica era una de las más chismosas del colegio.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Lance casi rompe los tímpanos de sus dos amigos de lo muy alto que había gritado—. ¡¿Cómo mierdas lo sabes?!

—Ruth esparció la noticia —esta vez había tomado la palabra Hunk—. Ja, ja. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Felicidades, bro!

"Era de esperarse que se trataba de Ruth" pensó Lance, quien arrugó el rostro de tan solo pensar en aquella molesta chica. Realmente la detestaba.

—Bueno, ya salió a la luz todo... —Lance soltó un enorme y pesado suspiro. Ni siquiera su cita pudo haber tenido privacidad. Claro que tenía en mente darle la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Pero qué se hayan enterado de la noticia de aquel modo? Era lo que menos deseaba—. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora? Estoy castigado... Por seis meses. No tengo permiso de salir de casa, ni siquiera tengo mi celular. ¡¿Cómo le voy a hacer con mi cita con Claire?!

El trío de amigos se puso a pensar en una solución. A pesar de las secuelas obtenidas por la catástrofe de Lance, Katie y Hunk estaban dispuestos a apoyar y a ayudar a su amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre lo habían hecho, desde sus primeros días en la preparatoria. Recuerdan muy bien el día en el que James Griffin trató de llenar a Lance de una extraña combinación de huevos, pegamento, agua sucia y algunas cuantas cosas asquerosas más. Y logró el cometido de humillárlo al más no poder. Griffin había comenzado a grabar el resultado de lo que él llamaba "arte." Y en eso, el dúo de amigos apareció, defendiendo a su amigo de las burlas de aquel mal educado chico; incluso Katie recuerda haber soltado una patada a los genitales de Griffin. Y ese día la suspendieron, pero eso había sido lo de menos. Lo importante es que Lance ya se encontraba de mejor humor. Y eso era suficiente para poner tanto a ella como a Hunk felices.

—¿Qué tal si tú hermana Verónica te cubre y te escapas con nosotros para ayudarte a elegir la ropa y darte algunos tips? —la primera en proponer una idea fue Katie, como siempre descabellada.

—¡Buena idea! —soltó Lance.

—¡Muy mala idea! —debatió Hunk.

La idea de Katie había cautivado a Lance por completo. Sonaba un tanto arriesgada, pero al menos le daría una ventaja para tener su tan esperada cita con Claire. Pero, si se lo pensaba mejor, también sonaba muy descabellada. ¿Verónica, cubriéndolo? ¿Escapando sin que se dieran cuenta? Sonaba tonto y hasta irreal. Tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia para que aquel plan saliera a la perfección. Lo difícil era convencer a Verónica, tan irritante y molesta.

—¡No, chicos! Piénselo bien, ¿acaso escapar es la mejor manera para solucionar el problema? —Hunk trató de hacer entrar en razón a sus dos amigos, quienes escuchaban con suma atención—. Lance, mejor cambia la cita para otro día. Es lo mejor.

—¡NO! —Lance se negó inmediatamente—. ¡No hay otra oportunidad, solo es ese día! ¡Sino voy por ellas mi única oportunidad con ella se irá al caño! ¡No puedo cancelarlo!

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —Hunk lo cuestionó—. ¿Quieres que te vaya peor por escaparte de casa?

—Sip —contestó Katie desde el otro lado del walkie talkie.

Lance prefería mil veces tomar el riesgo a perder la oportunidad que tenía con Claire para siempre. Siempre había tomado ese tipo de decisiones: descabelladas, alocadas, de riesgo y, en algunos casos, peligrosa. Desafiaba a sus enemigos a pesar de que estaba conciente que la victoria no estaba de su parte. Nunca había obtenido un solo triunfo en su vida, pero nunca se rendía. Y cuando finalmente había obtenido la victoria con Claire, había muchas y más obvias razones por las cuales no rendirse. Quería esa cita, y tenía que ser mañana. Tal y como ella y él habían acordado.

—Prefiero tomar los riesgos a no intentarlo —confesó Lance, decidido—. Sé que es demasiado arriesgado. Estoy consciente que esta decisión no ayudará en nada a mi castigo y a mí situación actual, pero es mi única oportunidad. Solo se vive una vez en la vida.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en donde los tres se quedaron en silencio. Inclusive Lance pensó que ni siquiera le habían puesto atención a sus palabras. Y cuando iba a retomar la conversación, Katie habló al otro lado del walkie talkie:

—Hey, pinche tortolo de mierda, ¿ya acabaste de estar sentimental.

Si hubiera sido por Lance, habría caminado los treinta y seis minutos que se hacía de su casa a la casa de Katie solo para darle una paliza de la que no se lamentaría. O para no tener el aspecto de un chico agresivo, le lanzaría la peor mirada asesina posible.

Hunk suspiro. Pasó un mínimo lapso de tiempo en pensar en la decisión tomada por Lance. Quería que tomara una ruta distinta, y que no volviera arriesgarse de tal forma. Pero tampoco quería ver a su amigo infeliz. Todo por culpa de esa fastidiosa cita con Claire.

—Bien, de acuerdo —finalmente, Hunk había tomado una decisión—. ¡Solo trata de convencer a Verónica de que te cubra bien!

Lance soltó el aire, aliviado de que su amigo había cedido a la idea propuesta por Katie. Posteriormente, comenzó a pensar en buscar alguna solución para que su hermana Verónica se diera la oportunidad de cubrirlo para esa noche.

—Hmmm —Hunk trató de pensar en alguna solución al respecto.

—¡Oh, tengo una idea! —Hunk comenzó a temblar tras aquellas palabras cuando se percató de que la que había tomado la palabra había sido nada más y nada menos que Katie.

. . .

Verónica amaneció, como de costumbre, con el cabello sumamente esponjado. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y, a paso lento, se dirigió al baño a tomar un refrescante baño. Se cubrió de un suave y albino shampoo y prosiguió a enjuagarse. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabello y otra a la altura de su pecho. Planchó su ropa, se maquillo, se secó, se perfumó, dobló su cama y acomodó su habitación.

Ya con la ropa puesta y con el cabello seco, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a ayudar con el desayuno de aquel fresco sábado. Pero, apenas saliendo de su habitación, Lance se encontraba parada frente a ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Verónica casi le suelta un puñetazo del susto.

—¡Buenos días, hermanita! —Lance la saludo con un aura armónico y empalagoso. A lo cual Verónica arrugó el rostro tras ello.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Verónica seguía con el rostro arrugado, ver aquella faceta de su hermano le ocasionaban algunas náuseas.

—¡No, nada! —Lance seguía con la misma estúpida expresión dulce—. Solo estoy aquí para desearte un buen día y para ayudarte con el desayuno de hoy.

—¿Eh? —Verónica arrugó más el rostro—. ¿Qué te pico anoche? ¿Acaso la ausencia de tu celular te afectó?

—No, solo te ayudo porque te quiero —contestó Lance, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ok, Lance! ¿Qué planeas? —Verónica casi se da un golpe en la frente por haber sido demasiado tonta. Era obvio que eso venía porque Lance deseaba algo de ella. Era más que evidente.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Lance, poniéndose serio—. ¡En serio deseo ayudarte con el desayuno!

—¡¿Lance?! —volvió a insistir la morena.

—¡Bueno, te veo en la cocina! —Lance no se molestó en contestar. Dió media vuelta y bajó las escaleras para comenzar a cocinar. Verónica, a pesar de sus dudas sobre Lance, dió por muerto en insistirle a su hermano.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto.

Y así paso todo el día con Lance. La ayudó a preparar el desayuno, a hacer el quehacer de la casa, a pasear a los perros de los vecinos, a las compras del día, de niñera con los sobrinos de su amiga, e incluso le compro maquillaje. Verónica había comenzado a sospechar, mientras que su madre aplaudía con optimismo al ver las acciones de su hijo.

—¡Es todo un caballero! —exclamó la señora McClain—. ¡Incluso cocinó el día de hoy!

—Ajá —Verónica dió un sorbete a su taza de café. Ella sabía que las intenciones de su hermano eran otras menos ser el niño bueno de la casa.

Ya llegada la noche, Verónica se despidió se sus padres y hermanos y subió las escaleras para irse a dormir. Pero, a sus espaldas, Lance la estaba siguiendo. Verónica estaba a unos cuantos minutos de soltarle un puñetazo. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación y comprobó que su hermano estaba aún atrás de ella, dió media vuelta y vio a Lance directamente a los ojos.

—Ya, en serio... —suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Nada, en serio —volvió a insistir el cubano.

—Lance... —Verónica se cruzó de brazos—. No estoy tonta, Lance. Sé que quieres algo de mi. Y si no me lo dices, tendré que ir con mamá para que...

—¿Puedes venir a mi habitación? —la interrumpió Lance, quien camino directamente a su habitación listo para hablar con Verónica. Verónica lo acompaño sin rodeos, no sabía que era lo que Lance quería de ella, pero la curiosidad la estaba llamando.

Cuando entró a la habitación de su hermano, Lance le pidió que cerrará la puerta con llave. Verónica acato sus órdenes y se acercó a Lance quien estaba sentado en la cama. Se sentó a su izquierda y, tomando un poco de aire, le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Lance?

En eso, Lance se arrodilló y comenzó a suplicarle como si de un pequeño niño se tratase. Verónica sabía muy bien que Lance tenía la mentalidad de un niño.

—¡Verónica, por favor, necesito tu ayuda! —chilló—. ¡Necesito que me cubras!

—¿Ah? —Verónica no entendía que pasaba con Lance—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡Escucha, dentro de media hora tengo una cita con la chica que me gusta! ¡Nunca había tenido una oportunidad con ella! ¡Y si no tengo la cita con Claire, tal vez nunca más la vuelva a tener! ¡Por favor, Verónica! ¡Cúbreme, di que estoy dormido o que quiero estar solo o que me vas a vigilar! ¡Solo cúbreme, por favor!

Verónica no sabía qué hacer. Suponía que la tal Claire era la chica de la cual se refería Lance. Arriesgarse a que la castigarán era mucho para ella. No quería arriesgarse.

—No lo sé, Lance... —comenzó a dudar—. Me puedo meter en problemas y...

—¡Por favor, Verónica! —aulló Lance—. ¡Incluso te ayudé en los quehaceres de hoy y te compre maquillaje! Con el dinero de papá, claro...

—Aún así, Lance. No puedo.

—¡Por favor, te doy lo que sea! ¡Te regalo algo de mi habitación! ¡Lo juro! ¡Y gratis!

Verónica se iba a negar a aquella petición; no obstante, algo comenzó a brillar ante sus ojos: la guitarra azulada de Lance. Siempre había deseado esa guitarra. Incluso había algunas ocasiones en las que la hurtaba de las cosas de su hermano y practicaba con ella mientras éste se encontraba en la playa jugando alguna que otra partida de fútbol. Esa era su oportunidad única de hacerla completamente de su propiedad.

—Quiero tu guitarra —rió pícaramente, señalando el instrumento acústico el cual se encontraba recargada en la pared.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, todo menos mi guitarra! —arremetió Lance.

—Entonces no tienes mi apoyo —atacó Verónica, segura de que aquellas palabras serían vastas para convencer a su hermano.

—¡Ok, de acuerdo! ¡Es toda tuya, tómala! —Lance alzó ambos brazos en alto, en señal de derrota. Verónica se apresuró en agarrar la guitarra y sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres grande, Vero —se dijo a si misma con orgullo.

Lance solo arrugó el rostro. Sufriendo en el interior por despedirse de su hermosa guitarra.

. . .

Los señores McClain subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a su respectiva habitación, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Lance. Pero justo cuando caminaban a su habitación, encontraron a Verónica sentada en una silla enfrente de la puerta de Lance.

—Verónica, ¿qué haces ahí? —preguntó la señora McClain, curiosa—. Deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación.

Verónica le regaló una firme sonrisa y, con optimismo, contestó ante la pregunta.

—Descuida, mamá. Yo vigilaré a Lance.

Mientras tanto, Lance corría con desesperación por las calles de la ciudad. No era tan noche, pero si era un tanto tarde para su cita con Claire. Ya se había reunido con Hunk y Katie para que lo ayudarán a elegir un traje para la ocasión. Pero, al haber hecho eso, lo había atrasado para su cita con Claire. Llevaba el walkie talkie consigo, por si no sabía que hacer lo consultara con su dúo de mejores amigos. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón con cuidado y se apresuró a ir con Claire

Confiaba en Verónica para que esta lo cubriera de sus padres. Esa guitarra siempre la encontraba en la habitación de su hermana desde que a sus once años comenzó a ir a partidos de fútbol y regresaba de estos. Y Lance estaba consciente de que Verónica haría cualquier cosa por esa detestable guitarra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lance se percató de que había llegado al vecindario de Claire. Ya estaba cerca, le había empezado a later el corazón con celeridad. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Busco poco a poco la residencia de la chica de sus sueños y, ya ubicada, se acomodó su corbata y accedió a tocar el timbre. Pero lo que menos esperaba, era que el que abriría la puerta sería un señor barbudo el cual lo miraría con ferozidad.

—Oh, h-hola —saludó Lance—. ¿Se encuentra Claire aquí?

El hombre no hizo caso alguno a las palabras del cubano. Siguió lanzándole a Lance miradas asesinas y algunos cuantos gruñidos, el cual puso nervioso al más joven. En eso, una dulce y angelical voz sonó en el interior de la residencia. Llegando al rescate del angustiado Lance.

—Papi, déjalo —era Claire, con su dulce y pacífica voz—. Está bien, solo saldremos de paseo por unas cuantas horas. No hay de que preocuparse.

El hombre calmó su ira y, escuchando las palabras de Claire, dió media vuelta para dejar a su hija a solas con Lance.

—Hola, Lance —saludo Claire con dulzura.

—Hola... —Lance se quedó atónito ante la chica que tenía frente a él: un hermoso vestido azul formal, el cabello suelto y suave y de tonos pelirrojos que llegaba hasta su cintura, una cara tan suave y blanca, esos ojos marítimos. Claire estaba perfecta—. Luces muy bien. Más bien, luces excelente.

—Gracias —agradeció Claire, con un ligero sonrojo—. Igual tu, cubano.

Lance se sonrojó con aquel último comentario y sonrió ante ella como si de un tonto se tratase. Vaya que enfrente de ella llegaba a actuar como todo a un estúpido.

—Vamos —Lance hizo un ademán para que Claire lo siguiera y así comenzaran con su cita.

Claire acató lo de Lance. Cerró la puerta de su residencia y, colocándose a la izquierda de Lance, accedieron a caminar juntos. Lance pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica quien, discretamente, sonrió ante el acto. Lance guío su vista hacia ella, al igual que la contraria a él. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese dulce y hermoso intercambio de miradas.

—Bien, ¿a donde deseas ir? —preguntó Lance, un poco ruborizado por el acto anteriormente hecho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Lance casi da un brinco hacia el cielo. Aquella voz provenía del walkie talkie. Y no era nada más y nada menos que Katie.

—¿Eh? —Claire también había escuchado esa voz.

—¡Aguanta un segundo! —a toda velocidad, y manteniendo una determinada distancia con Claire, Lance agarró el walkie talkie para contestar lo más bajo posible a la chica que se encontraba al otro lado de este—. ¡Más bajo, niñita! ¿Y si mejor me das ideas, idiota?

—¡Ya la cagaste! —contestó la castaña en voz baja—. ¡¿Cómo putas quieres que te ayude ahora?! ¡Después de decirle semejante pregunta, joder! ¡Debiste haber planeado algo al menos antes de ir por ella!

En Lance nació el deseo de agarrar el cuello de su amiga y estrangularla hasta que se le agotaran las fuerzas. ¿De qué le había servido traerse el walkie talkie si así iban a ser las cosas?

—Hmm, puedes llevarla a comer a algún restaurante. Claro, a uno no tan caro —sugirió Hunk. Bendito sea había sido Lance de tener a un amigo cómo él.

—Puedo llevarla a "The Little Rock Star" —sugirió Lance. The Little Rock Star era un lugar en donde servían hamburguesas. No era la gran cosa, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¡Gran idea, Lance! —afirmó Hunk con optimismo desde el otro lado del walkie talkie.

Lance dejo el walkie talkie de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dirigió de nuevo su vista a Claire, quien tenía una expresión confusa. Lance sonrió estúpidamente y prosiguió a preguntarle:

—¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa?

—Suena bien —sonrió con dulzura la chica, cosa que volvió loco a Lance.

—Puta —fue bajo, pero Lance había alcanzado a escuchar decir a Katie desde el walkie talkie.

. . .

Lance recordaba muy bien cuando iba a ese restaurante de pequeño junto a sus hermanos. Siempre pedía la hamburguesa más grande del menú. Había ocasiones en las que Verónica le reclamaba sus modales en la mesa, pero para Lance eso era lo de menos. No le importaban los modales cuando se trataba de comer la hamburguesa más grande que había conocido en toda su joven vida. Pero ese día era una excepción, no quería tener una mala impresión en Claire. Así que, solo durante esa noche, Lance hizo caso por primera vez a las reclamaciones de su hermana mayor.

Mientras comían, ambos chicos se lanzaban dulces miradas entre ellos. Lance podía apreciar que la chica disfrutaba de su comida, lo cual lo ponía demasiado alegre.

—¿Te gusta? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Si —asintió Claire con una suave sonrisa en el rostro—. Mis padres casi nunca me dejan comer hamburguesas. Por eso disfruto comerlas cuando tengo la oportunidad.

Lance sonrió dulcemente hacia Claire. Al menos ya tenía un punto a su favor con aquel lío de las hamburguesas y Claire.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido la oportunidad de comerlas hoy —afirmó dulcemente. Claire lo volvió a mirar con una suave sonrisa mientras masticaba el último pedazo de hamburguesas que tenía anteriormente en la mano. Entonces, a Lance se le ocurre una idea—. Oye, hay una feria a unas cuantas calles de por aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ella?

Claire asintió con la cabeza con optimismo. Aún se encontraba masticando aquel pedazo de hamburguesa. Deseaba pasar un buen rato en la feria con Lance.

. . .

En la feria, Lance había perdido por completo la cuenta de a cuantas atracciones había ido. Primero, habían ido a los juegos más extremos. Pensaba que Claire no lo disfrutaría o entraría en pánico, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. Incluso Lance tenía que admitir que él había tenido más miedo que ella. Después fueron a atracciones menos extremas, entre ellas a una casa del terror. Ahí, ambos chicos entraron en pánico; mucho más Claire, quien se aferró a Lance a cada momento. Después, compraron algunos cuantos accesorios y golosinas. Se dirigieron a una cabina de fotos y se tomaron unas cuantas fotos. Bueno, habían sido muchas. Más tarde, pararon a una pequeña atracción en donde tenías que disparar a unos cuantos patos para obtener un premio. Claire quedó cautivada con uno de estos.

—¡Lance, mira! —la chica señaló un enorme y azulado oso de peluche—. ¡Es hermoso!

Lance no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se acercó al encargado de la atracción y pregunto a este lo que tenía que hacer para obtener el tal dichoso premio. Ya tenido claros las instrucciones, Lance se acercó a una de las pistolas y apuntó hacia uno de los patos. El juego iba así: habían distintos patos de distintos colores. El azul valía dos puntos, el amarillo uno, el rojo tres, el verde cuatro y el morado cinco. Si acumulaba treinta puntos, el oso era suyo.

Lance sabía que no había problema alguno en eso. Él tenía muy buena puntería. Incluso se hacía llamar El ninja tirador. Sabía que un par de patos no sería un problema para él. O eso pensaba. Tenía que confiar en sus instintos y habilidades para obtener el premio de Claire. Esperó a que el encargado iniciara con la atracción para comenzar a disparar. Y, cuando sonó una campanita que indicaba que comenzaba la atracción, Lance comenzó a disparar.

Lance disparó a tres patos verdes, había sido a una velocidad sorprendente. Luego, y sin ningún problema, disparó a dos morados. Podía jurar que tenía el premio en la palma de su mano. Claire lo veía impresionada por su asombrosa puntería. Y Lance, al verla de reojo, comenzó a sentirse muy feliz. Disparó a dos azules y luego a tres rojos. Y en eso, la campana volvió a sonar. Lance dejo la pistola de pelotas en su lugar y guió su vista al marcador: 35 puntos. Lo había logrado. Recibió el premio prometido y se lo dió a Claire, quien lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Lance, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó la chica, regresando una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa.

Lance volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago. Amaba a esa chica, y haría lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz. Y tenerla allí, a su lado, sonriendo de tal manera, lo ponía muy feliz a él. Lance no quería que aquel mágico momento acabara. Lo estaba disfrutando, algo que ya no había sentido en mucho tiempo: disfrutar un momento con alguien. Desear que durará para siempre. Y para extender más su tiempo con Claire, a Lance se le ocurrió una idea.

—Claire, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el parque? —preguntó suavemente, sin quitar de encima su mirada de Claire.

—Me encantaría —respondió la de mechones pelirrojos, aún con el oso en brazos.

. . .

Los faroles, con sus focos amarillentos, le daban un aura romántico al pacífico parque. Habían algunas cuantas parejas en el lugar, pero por las tales horas de la noche la gente comenzaba a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. Lance y Claire aún seguían caminando debajo del oscuro cielo, iban uno a lado de otro. Ya tenía unos minutos que ambos se habían agarrado de las manos. Lance se sentía demasiado bien, y más si estaba a lado de Claire. Nunca creyó que ese día llegará o, al menos, se hiciera realidad. Siempre creyó que salir con Claire a una cita sería parte de alguna de sus fantasías. Y ahí estaba, con Claire, agarrado de su mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con el del contrario.

Y en eso, el ruido de las olas gobernó ambos oídos de ambos chicos, tenían una hermosa vista al mar. A Claire se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tal espectáculo frente a ella. Amaba el mar; más bien, amaba ver el mar. Y escucharlo era lo mejor que podía desear.

—Es hermoso —exclamó suavemente Claire, sin despegar la vista del mar.

—Parece que te gusta —Lance la veía con mucho amor, verla admirando el mar lo ponía loco.

—Lo amo —corrigió, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sin despejar la vista del mar.

Y en eso, Lance sintió que podía hacer lo que se propusiera. Quería decirle, en ese mismo instante, a Claire todo lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que era el mejor momento y que no habría otra oportunidad. Dió un rápido vistazo al oso que la chica cargaba en brazos y, tomando aire, comenzó a decir:

—Claire —la mencionada dió media vuelta y guió su vista hacia Lance—, te amo. Te amo desde que entre a preparatoria. Eres una chica hermosa, en todos los aspectos. Y tal vez lo que te haya dado en esta cita no es lo mejor del mundo; pero créeme, te lo di todo con todo mi corazón. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. Con tal de verte feliz, soy capaz de todo.

Claire se ruborizó ante tal declaración. Se acercó a paso lento a Lance y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaba del uno al otro. Un cálido sentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Al igual que un extraño y hermoso sentimiento.

—Yo también te amo, Lance —sonrió Claire, quien recibió una sonrisa de parte de Lance.

—Claire... —Lance comenzó a cortar la poca distancia entre él y Claire. Empezó a acercar sus labios a los de la contraria y accedió a cerrar los ojos. Claire hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel mágico beso entre ella y Lance. Suave, dulce, delicado, cálido.

Duraron así durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Para después separarse lentamente, viéndose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos repletos de un cálido resplandor. Ambos comenzaron a reír, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. Lance lo había logrado, había vencido con Claire.

. . .

—Ya me tengo que ir —Claire se dió media vuelta al estar en la entrada del parque para ver a Lance directamente a los ojos—. Ya es muy tarde.

—Lo sé —exclamó Lance, un poco exhausto—. Te llevaré a casa.

—No, iré por mi cuenta. No está muy lejos.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Lance, con los nervios golpeándolo frenéticamente.

—Si, no tienes porqué preocuparte —Claire le dió un rápido beso a Lance en los labios y, dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar—. Adiós, Lance.

Lance se despido de ella, moviendo su mano de un lado al otro en señal de despedida.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejarla sola a estas horas de la noche?! —del walkie talkie, del cual Lance había olvidado por completo, escucho reclamar a Katie.

—¡Ella va a estar bien! —debatió Lance—. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

—¡Bro, felicidades! —exclamó Hunk, con orgullo—. ¡Lo lograste!

—Gracias, chicos —manifestó Lance, dulcemente—. En serio, muchas gracias.

—¡Hay que celebrar! —Katie fue la primera en proponer una enorme fiesta para Lance y Claire—. ¡Esto merece una celebración!

—Katie, por todo quieres hacer fiestas —Hunk soltó un pesado suspiro ante las palabras de Katie. Lance sabía que estaba cansado. Tenía sus razones, ya era demasiado tarde.

Lance fue hablando con Hunk y Katie durante su camino a casa. Pero, en eso, un ruido llamó la atención del cubano. Lance seguía hablando con sus amigos, pero al escuchar aquella delicada voz llorar, dejó a un lado su conversación. Caminó hacia un mirador en donde, sorprendente, encontró a una pequeña niña de espaldas llorando con desesperación. Lance pudo apreciar que la pequeña infante temblaba sin cesar. Lance dedujo que estaba perdida.

—¡Hey, Lance! —alcanzó a escuchar a su amiga Katie llamar desde el walkie talkie—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es ese ruido que alcanzó a escuchar?

—Es... una niña —contestó Lance, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña infante frente a él—. Parece que está perdida.

—No lo sé, pero tengo y siento un mal presentimiento —Hunk tomó la palabra, temblando ante estas—. Será mejor que te vayas ya a casa, Lance.

—Espera... —Lance caminó a paso lento hacia la pequeña niña que lloraba sin parar. Sintió lástima por la pequeña, escuchar su llanto le trajo recuerdos no tan agradables—. ¿Hola?

La niña no dejo de llorar. Seguía de espaldas, con la vista al mar. Lance no se movería de ahí hasta ayudar a la pequeña a encontrar a sus padres o, al menos, a algún familiar suyo.

—Hey, no llores —trató de tranquilizarla—. ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Estás perdida? Todo va a estar bien, pequeñita.

—Lance... —otra vez Katie, pero esta vez le escucho más seria de lo normal.

Lance la paso por alto. Estiró su mano en dirección a la niña y exclamó:

—Ven, no te preocupes. Acompáñame a buscar a tus padres. ¿De acuerdo?

Lance no supo como. Solo estaba consciente de que todo había sido demasiado rápido, tenebroso e impactante. Pero, en eso, la niña dió media vuelta. Su cara estaba completamente demacrada, parecía como si hubiese resucitado de los muertos. A Lance le entró el pánico; en aquella niña ya no veía a una niña, sino a algo inhumano. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para alejarse de lo que estaba apreciando, la niña salto con un rugido inhumano encima de él. Como si de una película de terror se tratase. Lance entro completamente en pánico; trató de gritar, pero le fue difícil e imposible. A pesar del diminuto cuerpo que poseía esa pequeña infante, esta tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantener a Lance en el suelo.

La niña sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Lance y, lo más rápido posible, accedió a juntar sus labios con los del cubano. No, no se trataba de un beso ni nada por el estilo; Lance podía sentir que algo entraba en su interior. Abrió ambos ojos lo más que pudo, su interior comenzaba a arder. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de una manera indescriptible, sentía que ardía en las lenguas de una hoguera. Dolía, su cuerpo dolía. Y, en eso, una serie de imágenes apareció frente a él. Pasaron con una velocidad sorprendente, apenas y pudo divisar algunas cosas. Sentía que iba a explotar, que ese sería su fin. Y, cuando sintió que aquel extraño objeto que entró en su interior estaba completamente dentro suyo, pudo sentir que perdía todos sus sentidos. La niña, que anteriormente caminaba y lloraba, explotó en una ráfaga de segundo y se desplomó en el frío pavimento de la calle.

Lance, por su parte, comenzó a perder sus fuerzas. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y a sentirse pesada. Podía alcanzar a escuchar los gritos de sus dos amigos desde el walkie talkie; sin embargo, lastimosamente, no podía distinguir lo que tanto gritaban. Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia. Aún tenía que regresar a casa, aún tenía mucho que hablar con Verónica, con Hunk y Katie. Y aún tenía mucho que hacer con Claire.

No podía acabar todo ahí. Pero no pudo hacer nada en esos instantes. Sus ojos lograron ganarle la batalla, las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaron por completo.

Y cerró los ojos, en la desolada y helada calle de la ciudad. Solo, completamente solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh por Dios, acabe el capítulo dos!
> 
> ¡No me lo puedo creer, maldita sea!
> 
> Al parecer, algo entró dentro de Lance. Justo cuando su noche iba de maravilla. ¿Qué habrá sido eso?
> 
> Bueno, creo que es fácil deducirlo.
> 
> Sin más, muchas gracias por su apoyo en mi anterior capítulo. Por gente como ustedes es que me inspiro a actualizar muy rápido.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA, PALADINES!💫✨
> 
> Este fanfic es el más desarrollado que tengo de mis fanfics Klance que se encuentran en mis borradores.
> 
> ¡OJO! No tengo fechas de publicación, por el cual tardaré en actualizar los capítulos. Además, que he tenido dificultades para escribir.
> 
> Sin hacer esto más extenso, se despide 🍁𝓚𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓾🍁 ;3


End file.
